


Friendship makes you stronger

by AboardAMoose



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboardAMoose/pseuds/AboardAMoose
Summary: Spoilers for episode 48. Inside Caleb's head after That Moment with Nott.





	Friendship makes you stronger

Naked as a babe

Pale flesh raised, shivering

Flinching from sunlight, bruised by crowds

11 years stripped you bare.

 

You build walls brick by brick

A carapace to shelter within

A foundation to rest upon

A brace to keep you upright.

 

You can only breathe

With the shutters pulled fast

With the airlock sealed closed

The buckles strapped tight.

 

Yet sentiment invaded

Affection virulent as woodworm

Kindness pervasive as dry rot

Embraces addictive as heroin.

 

_Fuck him._

You let her into your mortar

Now she’s tearing out bricks.

You let her into your plumbing

Now she’s flooding the ship.

 

_His people did this to my people._

 

Your fortress, breached, crumbles.

Your shell, crushed, oozes.

Your illusions, shattered, burn.


End file.
